Look After You
by kat009
Summary: In one swift movement, he pushed the rest of the paperwork into the trash can and snapped, causing it to burst into flame. “Come out to dinner with me, he said, smirking.
1. It Begins

**Look After You**

By: Haiku Amarante

----

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the whole world and I would make new, romantic episodes. You know I would.

----

"Don't be too long, we have work for you here," Mustang called as Ed walked out of his office on the way to Rizemboul.

"Yeah, sure Mustang, I won't be too long," Ed replied, sticking his middle finger out over his head.

Al's metal face turned red (you know that happens all the time), and he quickly bowed his head before following his brother. Mustang sighed and Hawkeye turned towards him. "You'd better finish your paperwork colonel. The day's almost over, and you wouldn't want to stay overtime, now would you?"

Mustang chuckled at her and he thought he saw a hint of a smile as she turned back to her own paperwork, which was almost finished. He picked up the pen and continued to scribble his name onto the endless, mundane sheets of paper. "What's all this for anyway?"

"Something very important, I'm sure," she said, smiling a little.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I heard from you?" Mustang asked.

"No colonel," she said in the exact same way, "I'm sure these papers are _very_ important, so you'd better get to work and stop wasting your time talking to me."

"I'm not wasting my time," Mustang said lazily, stretching and leaning back in his chair, abandoning the paperwork, "We're carrying on an interesting, important conversation here. I mean, I really don't think I've ever heard anything humorous from you. This is a monumental event."

"Your funny," she said, turning and raising her eyebrows at him, "Now why don't you get to work."

It was obviously an order and not a question. Mustang silently wondered why she was always telling him what to do, when he was the one that was supposed to be giving orders. 'Probably so I don't do anything stupid...' he thought, remembering all the times when she'd warned him against some of the dumb, reckless things he'd considered. "What would I do without you..." he mused.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Hawkeye." He smirked, "Now get back to work."

She smiled for real and it made his insides twist up. Sure, he'd felt this way before, but that was when he was Full Metal's age...

He sat there and pondered for a bit until Hawkeye broke him out of his thoughts. "So I'm guessing you're done with your paperwork, colonel?" He glanced at her and she raised one eyebrow at him, half-smiling, "Thinking of some woman, I suppose..."

He regained his composure quickly, "I guess you could say so..." In one swift movement, he pushed the rest of the paperwork into the trash can and snapped, causing it to burst into flame. Shock, then anger registered on Hawkeye's face, but before she could even speak, Mustang caught her eyes, "Come out to dinner with me," he said coolly.

"Colonel, it's been a long day, I'd really like to get home, and I'm going to have to get you copies of that-"

"That's an order, lieutenant."

She rolled her eyes and turned back towards her own desk, signing the last paper. "Yes sir..." she muttered.

----

"Colonel, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm enjoying myself," Hawkeye said, smiling across the table at Mustang and leaning back in her chair, "I told myself I wasn't going to do this after that stunt you pulled in the office..."

"Oh, you've got to say that was funny," Mustang replied, "We should do this more often...and it's Roy, outside of the office."

"Oh, alright," Hawkeye said, "Then I'm Riza," she put out her hand sarcastically, "Nice to meet you Roy."

"I seriously didn't think you had a sense of humor until today," Roy said, "I'd like to get to know you better...Riza. How about dinner again, this Saturday?"

Riza smirked at him, standing up, "Let's call it a date."

----

**Author's Note: **I know that was really short, but it's just a starter for the rest of the story...for all you people that have read any of my other stuff (and you should if you haven't and you like EdxWin), I just couldn't stop writing. This whole fanfic writing thing is pretty addictive, you know...so here's that Royai I've been talking about! I should be studying for my finals right now and instead I'm being some crazy fanfiction writing lunatic! MWAHAHAHAHA! So review, please, I'm not updating again until I've got lots of reviews! So review! Now! **TIME TO REVIEW!**

haiku amarante


	2. Being Around You

**Chapter 2**

By: Brynn Parker (who used to be called Haiku Amarante and does not own Full Metal Alchemist)

----

The next day things were perfectly normal at the office, though when Hawkeye walked into the office, Mustang's insides went in knots again. He had to fight to keep his cool. 'Damn it...' he thought, 'I can't believe she can do this to me.' He'd always thought that when he and the attractive young sharpshooter finally did get together, he would be the one showing her the ropes. But this was a new, different, completely unfamiliar Riza Hawkeye, and he was finding out that...he liked it.

"Good morning colonel," she said when he walked into the office, "Late again. I got you yesterday's paperwork along with today's, so I suggest you get to work."

Havoc sighed from his own desk. "Why are we stuck here doing nothing all the time? I thought this was a promotion!"

"Oh, things might get interesting soon enough, but I guess you and the others can leave for now. I won't tell on you, and I'm sure Riza won't either." She blushed slightly and he chuckled. So that was her weakness.

Havoc jumped up and was out of the office in a few minutes, Fury and the others quickly going after him.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Hawkeye cleared her throat. "It's Hawkeye in here, colonel."

"Oh, alright," Mustang said, smiling. She glared at him and the smirk was wiped off of his face and smacked down on the desk. "Ouch..." he muttered.

She turned back to her work, content with the reaction she'd gotten, and began going through her papers, finishing the last one off with a quick signature. "I'm done," she said, "But you know I'll find out if you didn't do your paperwork...and I'll see you tonight, right?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said, smiling up at her, "And uh...wear something nice."

"See you at seven," she said as she walked out the door, "And I thought you'd like to know the Elric brothers are back."

----

**Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT! NO JOKE!): **OK people, it might be kind of hard to understand this next part if you haven't read my EdxWin fic, Loving a Dog of the Military, so...if you don't get it, you should read the other fic. Sorry if you don't like EdxWin, but all of my stories are going to run together, so...you know what to do.

You should read the story, but I'll give you a summary anyway: Ed visited Risemboul and he and Winry slept together. That's all, you could probably figure it out on your own (and you should read my other story!), but if you wanted to know, there you have it.

----

"I couldn't help it...Winry's just so beautiful...and she wasn't stopping me..."

Mustang froze. He hadn't expected that...he knew that Ed's problem was that his feelings for Winry had probably changed, but...he hadn't thought that the young alchemist would go that far.

"Colonel?"

Mustang cleared his throat and quickly resumed his pacing, "I wasn't talking about that," he said shortly. "But, if you did that...you know that she could be in danger from your enemies now, and if she...needs you to commit now..." He hoped this wouldn't upset Full Metal...that kid was like a time bomb.

"I hadn't thought of that! Are you sure my enemies could find her?"

"Only if word gets out, which I'm sure it won't if I know you," Mustang said, then thought about it for a minute. The same thing could happen to Riza...no, she could take care of herself. "That's why I don't get into serious relationships with anyone."

"Oh, I thought you were just a bastard." Great. Now he was upset. And what he was about to say could upset the kid even more...

"And in regard to commitment..."

Ed cut him off. "Yeah, I know. Pinako already gave me a talk – Winry's grandmother."

Mustang's shoulders slumped in relief and he let out a sigh, and then added a smug remark before he let Ed go. Edward Elric left Mustang's office with steam practically rising from his head.

----

Roy stood at Riza's apartment door, looking at his watch. He started to get a nervous feeling in his gut and he closed his eyes and wished it would go away. He wasn't going to go into teenage boy mode around this woman, the one woman that he'd been waiting to take out on a date for years. It was true; he'd been attracted to Riza ever since he'd met her years ago, and ever since then they'd been working side by side.

His jaw dropped when the door opened. There stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever gone out with, he was absolutely sure. Riza was wearing a long, light blue dress with a slit down the side, and her hair was down around her face. The only thing that betrayed the fact that she was a sharpshooter was that he knew that her bag was just large enough to fit a pistol.

"Is this too much?" she asked, "I mean, I know the kind of places you take those women, so...I didn't think it would be possible to overdress."

"No, that's..." he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "How do you know where I take girls out on dates?"

She blushed, but was completely honest with him, "Maybe I was just a bit jealous..."

This made him – the cool, composed, womanizing Roy Mustang – blush.

"I don't know anyone else like you," he murmured.

"I know," she said, smiling, "Now let's go."

She got in the car with him and the driver turned around as Roy told him where they were going. "Wow," Riza said, "Now I feel underdressed."

"No," Roy said, leaning towards her until his breath made her hair brush against her neck, "You look beautiful." It was almost as if they were in a fight; Roy felt like they were in an intellectual game. She blushed, and he realized he had just earned another point. She was testing him, and he had to prove to her that he was worthy...it was a nice change.

"You're not used to this, are you?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes and pushing him back by his shoulders, "I'm not kissing you...not yet anyway."

He laughed and she wanted to bite her lip like a little kid. She'd gone out with other men before, but deep down she knew that Roy was the man she'd been waiting for. She knew he'd always thought she was inexperienced in this regard, and he was now finding out exactly how wrong he'd been. He, and probably everyone else that knew her as Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, had completely underestimated her.

"I really hadn't expected this from you," Mustang said, taking her hand as the got out of the car, "Riza Hawkeye...I would almost say that you're more experienced than I am."

"I'm good at controlling the situation, I thought you'd have figured that out by now from work."

"I should've," he said, "But I didn't." He laughed a little, "God, I feel so stupid."

"You have a good reason to," Riza answered, "So...why are you taking me to a nicer place than your other dates?"

"Because you're better than any of them, I can tell."

She wasn't fazed by the compliment, "Well, I knew that, but I didn't think you did. The girls you date are sellouts; otherwise they wouldn't fall into your bed like they do."

"Oh..." he grinned, "That's harsh."

"It's true."

"Excuse me..." the host asked, "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Roy said.

The host took them to their table and Roy immediately tensed up when they sat down. "Shit..." he cursed silently.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"Armstrong's here...didn't you see the sparkles when we came in?"

"No," Riza turned around, laughing a little.

"In case you didn't know, we're not supposed to be here together...if anyone – _anyone_ – saw us together, they could report us to the Fuhrer and transfer you or demote me!"

"Roy, calm down," she said, putting one of her hands on his, "Would you know it was Riza Hawkeye if you saw this woman?"

He grinned, "Well, of course I would..."

"But nobody else would," she persisted, "Just say some other name if they see you and ask who I am, alright?"

He looked down, suddenly realizing all the problems being with another officer could bring up, "Riza...this isn't going to work," he said, looking up at her.

"Oh, come on," she said, "When you're the Fuhrer, you can do whatever you want, and until then, we just won't tell anyone."

"You're used to this..."

"My parents were pretty strict when I was younger, that's all," Riza said, shrugging, "I got used to having to keep my relationships secret."

"Speaking of..." Roy said, "I had a very interesting conversation with Full Metal earlier."

"Did you?" Riza asked, frowning, "In regard to relationships?"

"I'm only telling you this because I feel like I can trust you," Roy said, "And Full Metal needs someone to count on if something happens to him and...well, he slept with that girl."

"Winry?" Riza asked, her eyes widening. Roy nodded and she closed her eyes, sighing and leaning on her hand exasperatedly. "That's not good."

"I was thinking the same thing," Roy said, "Full Metal's got lots of enemies, and if they found out that he had someone other than his brother, some vulnerable girl that's not under protection like Al, they could..."

"...use her to get information about you or anything else Full Metal's involved in," Riza finished, "He should have thought about it first."

"Some people do too much thinking," Roy said, gazing at her seriously. She blushed.

"You wouldn't mean me, now would you?"

----

After dinner, Roy got out of the car and walked Riza to the door when he dropped her off.

"I'm really glad I've gotten to know you Riza," Roy said, "Why don't we do this again next week?"

"Alright," she said, pushing her hair back behind her ears, "Well...goodnight." She turned to go, but he caught her wrist and spun her back towards him, pressing her up against him.

"I don't get a kiss?" he asked, smirking.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "That'll have to do," she said teasingly, then turned around again, but he still held on to her. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her by pressing his mouth to hers. She melted into his arms, opening her mouth and battling her tongue against his. She pulled away from him after a few moments and he let her go up the walkway. He started to follow her and she quickly turned around and put a hand on his chest, pushing him to arm's length. "It's only the second date," she said, "And I'm not like all those other girls."

He turned around and muttered, "God, do I know it."

A pebble promptly made contact with the back of his head and he reached back, sighing. This was going to be a challenge.

----

When Riza got inside, she quickly kicked off her shoes and bit her lip, squealing like a teenage girl, then slowly calmed down and sat down on her bed, sighing. "I have got him wrapped around my finger!" she said to herself.

Black Hayate cocked his head and looked at her, confused.

----

**Author's Note: **That's all for now! About characterization...I tried to explain Riza's character throughout this chapter. The thing is, people are always writing about how Riza is all "inexperienced" and "shy" in regard to romance and stuff like that. In my opinion, she would be the smart one, and she would be able to outsmart Mustang, if anyone. Sooooo...yeah, I'm kind of a feminist person. I also thought it would be cute if Mustang were the one that was embarrassed and confused for once. It's like a battle of the wills...I love it! I'm sooo proud of myself, YaY!

Now for my reviewers, of which I've gotten a lot for the first chapter, so thank you to all you awesome reviewer people. For my EdxWin fic I got 2 reviews after my first chapter, and for this one I got 9! Yay! Here are your responses:

**wolf00rakuen: **I'm glad it's interesting for you, and I hope this chapter was too!

**Shamira-chan: **I'm using a lot of humor for this, because I think they would just be really cute together and always be trying to beat the other in a battle of wills. Hope this one was funny!

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **I'm so glad you're keeping up with my stories, it makes me very proud of my writing and I feel awesome about that, so thanks so much!

**Demon Slaying Riza: **I updated the first chance I got...I've been taking finals, so I haven't had much time to write, but that's over now, and I'm free, so I will be updating often! Thanks for your review!

**YourViolentStalker: **AAH! You really scared me for a minute there. I was thinking, oh (tear) I'm getting my first flame...but then I didn't, so that made me happy! Yay! Your review was hilarious, it made me laugh after it made me cry (no, just kidding I didn't cry)...just telling you, that was hilarious. HAHAHAHAHA!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Hope you liked this chapter too!

**unexpection: **I know this is a very uninteresting reply, but I just wanted to say thanks!

**BGwildRoze: **Yeah, it was pretty short, but this one's longer. I wrote that first chapter at about 11:00 at night, and I was supposed to be in bed, but I wasn't. So here you go, a long chapter! Hooray!

**shipposfoxfire:** Oh no, I have a stalker... : ) Anyway, you can ALWAYS ALWAYS expect fluff from me. I am a very fluffy person, I just love fluff and romance and stuff. This fic probably won't have any lemons though...sorry.

**!ALRIGHT, TIME FOR ALL READERS TO REVIEW! **– I'm not updating again until I get nine reviews, because I feel so unloved when I don't get reviews, and then I get angry, which is not good! So...review, you'd better or I'll sit you! Haha...Inuyasha joke...sorry...

brynn


	3. So Close

**Chapter 3**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Again, Hawkeye ignored Mustang completely at work, treating him as always: like he was a child that she was babysitting for. He sighed, going through his papers with a resigned expression on his face. Even though he _was_ dating Hawkeye because he wanted to, he had still hoped that she might cut him some slack. No such luck. Meanwhile, Hawkeye silently laughed every time Mustang would let out another slow, sad breath, her heart fluttering awkwardly in her chest. She wouldn't let on about her feelings, but she felt like a little girl with a crush. Every once and a while she would gaze out of the window, thinking and neglecting her paperwork.

It was one of these times that Mustang got one of the rare chances to chastise her for not doing her work. The others were already gone for the day (it was a holiday, and most of the officers had left...haha, convenient huh?) "Hawkeye," he said sternly.

"Hmm?" she said dreamily, turning towards him and blinking. He had to hold back a grin.

"I'm guessing you're done with your paperwork."

She rolled her eyes at him and then let out a sincere laugh, which she rarely did at the office, "No sir..." she said sarcastically.

A few minutes later she was going through some reports when Mustang's chair bumped into hers. He had pushed back the rolling chair until it hit hers in order to annoy her, and he leaned back, then said breathily in her ear, "Do you want to go out again tonight?"

She surprised him by talking to him in the same way, her hot breath warming his ear and neck, "I'm choosing the place this time...you don't need to dress up."

He turned towards her and caught her mouth with his and gasped a little before returning the kiss for a brief moment and then pushing him away. "Not in the office, colonel," she said.

He wanted to argue that nobody else was around, but he wisely let it go. Who knew what she was planning...?

----

**Author's Note: **Just in case you're thinking it's stupid that I just added this holiday to give Roy and Riza some time alone, I didn't. Otherwise, how could Ed spend so much time in Risemboul? Hehehe. Oh. What now?

----

Riza walked over to Roy's house this time, a humongous place that was fitting for a high-ranking officer, but just didn't seem right for Roy alone. 'It would be such a nice place if me and Black Hayate were with him...' she thought, but she banished the thought from her mind quickly. It was to early to be thinking things like that...or was it? Riza stopped for a moment and thought about it, realizing she'd loved him ever since she'd met him. So was it OK to be thinking about those things? She shook her head and continued walking. This was just too confusing.

He met her at the door in a black jacket, white shirt and black slacks, while she wore a dark blue shirt, some jeans, and a gray sweater. "I told you not to dress up," she said as he took her hand and they walked across the street together.

"I didn't," he said, giving her a half-smile, "This is not dressed up."

She rolled her eyes. "I feel like you're showing off for me."

"Maybe I am." He leaned closer to her when they walked into the park and through the trees, "I feel like I could never look good enough to be seen with you..." he looked around, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Somewhere that none of your military friends will see us," she said, "You know, since it bothers you so much..."

"It doesn't bother me!" Roy snapped, "Alright, it does bother me..."

"See...?" Riza sat down in the grass and pulled some food out of her backpack, "Here. Eat."

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Roy asked, opening the bag of chips and putting a few in his mouth.

"I don't know...talk? And don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed dramatically, and then started laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. When she didn't laugh with her, he stood up, took off his jacket, and went and sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

She turned towards him, smiling. "No, it's right," she said, and then leaned into his embrace, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him to her forcefully, kissing him fiercely. It was the first kiss that he hadn't initiated, and she conveyed so much to him in that show of affection that he understood to wrap his other arm around her waist. They kissed like that for a long time until they had to pull away for breath.

"It seems like we've been together much longer," Riza stated, explaining herself.

Roy could only nod. It seemed like he could never get the better of her...she kept on surprising him, and he couldn't ever foretell what she was going to do next. Strangely enough, he liked it. Finding his voice again, he breathed in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Riza...I've loved you ever since you started watching out for me back during the war in Ishbal. I may have dated other women...but I just don't know why."

"I love you too," she said, gently caressing his face, and suddenly feeling very shy. Their true feelings were out in the open now. It was going to be hard to continue their games. "I...I'm sorry about how rough I was."

He smirked at her, "You don't know the meaning of rough," he said, pulling her closer to him with one of his arms wrapped around her waist and sucking on her neck. She laughed a throaty laugh and turned her head to play with his ear.

"Two can play at this game," she said, nibbling on his ear playfully.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he muttered, making her laugh again.

"We should probably take this somewhere else..."

He stopped and looked at her, his dark eyes meeting her red ones, "Are you saying what I think you're saying...?"

"Let's go before I start stripping you right here," she growled, hastily picking up her things and hoisting them onto her back.

They ran back through the park and across the street, Roy occasionally kissing her palm or her cheek. When they got up to the house, Roy fumbled with the keys and Riza laughed at him, hiding her face to make sure nobody on the road saw who she was. "Damn it," he said, finally getting the right key and shoving it into the doorknob, only to have it not turn.

She laughed at him, then coolly turned the key in the lock and opened the door. "You really want to get inside, now don't you?" she asked.

"Where...?" he said, raising his eyebrows. She smacked him on the head playfully, probably hurting him more than was planned, but he didn't really care. He pushed her up against the wall and pushed her sweater off of her shoulders. She started to peel off her shirt...

But stopped dead in her tracks when a pretty girl's head popped up over the back of the couch. She looked groggy and confused.

"Roy...?" the girl asked, and then smiled wickedly at Riza, "Roy, I needed some comfort and I thought I could stay here for the night..." she winked at him and Riza stood there in shock for a moment before pushing him back in disgust. She picked up her sweater and her bag, and then walked towards the door, pausing for a moment.

"Let me know when you figure out what the hell you're doing," she muttered through clenched teeth.

With that, she left the colonel's house shocked, agonized, angry, and most of all, humiliated.

----

**Author's Note: **I know, Roy is such an ass! This is another one of those getting out my anger things...I'm in a similar situation right now, except not so serious. Ooh, but I'm not going to tell you what happens, I'm leaving you at a CLIFFHANGER! I'll update when I get 15 new reviews, making a total of...37. Mwahahaha. I feel so evil now.

I got more than enough reviews (which makes me HAPPY, so I'm definitely NOT complaining)! High five to all you reviewers, I love you so much!

**tracyCoder: **I know, it's a nice change to see Riza kicking ass, right? And Roy is so cute when he's blushing and nervous and speechless...aw...

**unexpection: **I do go out of character a little, but this is how I see them, and Hawkeye is such a hard character to portray because she has no background in the show! I try though, but I get carried away...sorry!

**shizu-chan: **The battle of wits is not over yet!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **I only sit certain people, like a certain GUY that I'm always writing MEAN FANFICS ABOUT (takes a minute to calm down...) I'll leave Inuyasha to you though. Only you can sit Inuyasha, I understand. Anyway, thanks for saying it was GOOD to change the characters a little. I mean, change is good, right?

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Best Royai story EVER? EEEE I'm happy now.

**Jarakuheart: **Thank you for the review Jaraku...as you like to be called on the internet (does big dramatic wink).

**Frip-quille: **I hope you read my other story and liked it, because it's my personal favorite.

**RizaHawkeye268: **I'm just glad you reviewed, no detail is necessary. Thanks for your review, keep reviewing, you awesome reviewer person!

**shipposfoxfire: **Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun with Hawkeye's character, because you don't really get to know her that well in the series. Sorry you're sick!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Not bad...hmph...alright then...no, I'm kidding. Thanks for you review!

**wolf00rakuen: **I'm very very very happy that people are happy with my stories! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Haruka's Knight: **So there you have it: Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed!

**So remember, I'm waiting for 15 new reviews before my next update, so TIME TO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

--brynn--


	4. Mistakes

**Chapter 4**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Hawkeye walked down the street furiously, barely able to keep the tears from pouring out. The air was cool and it was drizzling a little, but it didn't really help her face to cool off a little as well. She barely even noticed the car that was following her down the street...

She heard a yell from the road and she spun on her heel, angry that anyone would dare to mess with her at that moment. She was ready to pull out her pistol and shoot when she realized who it was.

"Do you..." Havoc gulped, "Do you want a ride? Looks like it's..." he gulped again, "...going to rain..."

She raised her eyebrows, "I would appreciate it Havoc," she said coolly, opening the door violently and sitting down in the car.

He regretted stopping immediately; after seeing her walk out of Roy Mustang's house late at night, he had been ready to interrogate her about what had happened, and make fun of her later. Now she looked quite angry, and Havoc knew that she had a tendency of shooting things when she was angry. "So, uh..." he started. She turned towards him and glared, but he bravely swallowed the scream that was ready to emerge from his throat and continued, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't ask," she said, gritting her teeth.

Again, he swallowed his fear, "Why were you coming out of the colonel's house?"

She turned towards him as the parked, getting out and quickly running around and dragging him out of the car by the collar of his shirt. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and locked the car, holding up the shocked Havoc by the front of his shirt. She turned towards him and glared at him, putting the keys in her pocket, "Now you get to find out," she said, dragging him up the stairs.

----

Roy stood there for a moment, shocked, as Lilly got up from the couch, but seeing that she was barely wearing anything, he turned around quickly, realizing that being with Hawkeye for even that short of a time had given him a sense of decency he'd never possessed before. "Please, put some clothes on!" he yelled as he walked towards the door, "I'll deal with you later..."

Riza was nowhere in sight. He ran out into the night as it started to rain harder, "Riza!" he yelled, not caring if anyone heard him calling the lieutenant colonel's name, "Riza!" Not getting a response, he turned around and stalked back inside, slamming the door behind him. "Shit!" he yelled, running a hand through his hair.

Lilly walked up to him, having pulled on a thin dress, "Looks like you need some comfort too..." she said.

He pushed her away, going to sit down at the table, "What are you doing here..." he sighed.

She sat down across from him, "Well, you've changed...I never thought you would be one to not just go along with it when a half-dressed woman showed up at your house and offered to let you..."

He glared at her, "Why are you here?" he asked again.

"Oh fine," she said, "I just got back to Central and I thought I'd pay you a visit. Is that good enough?"

"Yes it is, now get out," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, crossing her arms, "I come to see you and you just blow me off? Why don't you just take some comfort, huh? The last time you were heartbroken was the first time we..."

"I remember," he said, cutting her off, "But I don't want you anymore, Lilly. You should go..."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," she said, standing, "Now...I'm going to bed...see you there." She left before he could do anything about it.

"I'm calling the police!" he yelled after her, and then walked over to the phone, dialing Hawkeye's number. "Damn it..."

----

Normally Havoc would have been thrilled if a beautiful woman was dragging him to her apartment, but in this situation he was afraid for his life.

"Sit," Hawkeye commanded. Havoc sat down on the couch, scolding himself for being an idiot and getting himself into the near-death experience he was in now. "Havoc, I'm sure you've guessed by now what's been going on..." she stopped her pacing for a minute and glared at him. "Answer me!" she yelled. Black Hayate sat at her feet, sensing Hawkeye's anger and growling at the unfortunate Havoc.

"Y-you and the c-c-colonel?" he stuttered.

"Yes," she said, and then sat in a chair across from him, putting her head in her hands. Havoc was shocked to see her shoulders begin to shake.

"Damn it..." she muttered, "I was so stupid..."

"What did he do?" Havoc asked incredulously. What could anyone have done to make the sharpshooter cry? He didn't think he'd ever seen her cry...not once.

She looked up at him angrily, "What do you think he did?"

Havoc rolled his eyes, understanding the meaning and having a sudden epiphany that if she was crying, she was more likely to kill Mustang than him. "Oh..."

The phone rang and Hawkeye got up and walked over to it, picking it up quickly. "Hello?"

Havoc wondered if he should make a run for it, but then realized that she could probably run faster than him, that it was probably OK to stay and, more importantly, that she had his car keys in her pocket. He watched as her expression changed from sad to extremely angry.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize," she hissed, "This was too much. I was stupid to think that you were anything more than a womanizing bastard." She paused for a moment. "No, you can't come over. I've got company...who?" She looked over and Havoc paled as a maniacal smile appeared on her face. "Oh, it's Havoc. Havoc's over here, and we're having a fine time." With that, she hung up and returned to the chair, sitting down triumphantly.

"What did you do that for?" Havoc asked, his cigarette nearly falling from his mouth. Now he didn't know who was going to kill him first: Hawkeye or Mustang.

----

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Roy said after the moment of shock. Havoc...HAVOC! This was the worst insult any woman could ever throw at...well...anyone, and Roy Mustang had just been hit right in the gut. Riza had left him...and was with Havoc? He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and yelled in frustration. That son of a bitch was going to DIE!

Lilly walked back out into the living room and yawned, "God Roy, what's wrong with you?"

He turned towards her angrily and she flinched back as he put the phone in her hands. "Call a cab and get out of here before I get back," he said threateningly. She nodded and gulped, but he decided to add more, "I'm not sleeping with you, and if you're in my bed when I get back, you'll wish you'd left." She dialed the number quickly and he didn't even make sure that she was really calling before he left. He knew she'd be gone before he got back.

He pulled open the door and slammed it behind him, getting in the car the same way. As he started driving, he realized that he was angry at Riza as well. He hadn't done anything, that girl had just shown up at his house, he hadn't touched her, and now Riza was with Havoc! He wanted to cry when he thought of that...Havoc?

He had to stop at a red light and planned ahead. He almost threw up when he thought of catching them together... (AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah, I know that's gross, I'm trying not to think of it) The thought sickened him, and he drove faster when the light turned green. He slammed the door after him and stalked up to the stairs.

----

Meanwhile, poor Havoc had gotten off of the couch and was pacing back and forth, every so often trying to get the keys back from Hawkeye. "Crap!" he yelled, "He's probably on his way over here right now! RIGHT NOW! He's going to beat the life out of me...he's probably going to kill me..."

"No, that girl was at his house, I'm sure he'll probably just wait to kill you until tomorrow," the still-upset Hawkeye said. She was actually very proud of herself for what she'd done; she knew that being with Havoc was the worst thing she could do to Roy, even if it wasn't true.

"Did you hear that?" Havoc asked, "Was that..."

Hawkeye looked at him, suddenly feeling another emotion: guilt. "Oh no...Havoc, I'm sorry..."

"Hide me!" he whispered, then ran off to go find a hiding place. He had to settle for a small closet in the bedroom (Brynn: probably not the wisest place to be!).

Riza listened as she heard the unmistakable footsteps of an angry Roy Mustang stomp up the stairs. She had a strange mixture of happiness that he was actually jealous and guilt that she had probably sentenced Havoc to a very painful death or a future without children...as if any woman would ever have his kids anyway...

Havoc's cigarette finally fell out of his mouth as he heard the door fly open.

----

**Author's Note: **I was cracking up when I finally figured out what I was going to do with this. That whole Lilly thing was kind of spur of the moment, but it was good, so...here's your 4th chapter, which is coming to you early because I just thought it was TOO FUNNY and I wanted you to read it...and I have a lot of time on my hands because winter break just started. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and I hope you did too.

About Lilly, if you're wondering, here's some background that I randomly thought up: she's an ex-girlfriend of Roy's, he was with her for a long time...and that's all I've got. She was really there to make conflict. Sorry.

Another little note: I love Havoc dearly, so I decided to add him in as some comic relief. As I said earlier as a response to a review, the battle of wits is not over yet, and Havoc was unfortunately pulled into it...mwahahaha. I'll have to get 10 new reviews (which I know I will because I got 13 today before I updated...) to update again and tell you what happens to Havoc! Not as good a cliffie as last time...and I know that the whole Lilly thing wasn't very well developed in this chapter, but I added her in for the drama...so there you go! Here are your review responses!

**Haruka's Knight: **I got a lot of reviews very fast, so I wrote this chapter earlier than I had planned...hope you liked it!

**shizu-chan: **No, Roy didn't do anything stupid, it was just some ex-girlfriend of his. Hope you liked the chapter...it was kind of unexpected, even for me, but I wanted to add Havoc in somewhere, so here he is!

**Black Angel Knight: **Was this mean enough to pay back Roy? And I wasn't trying to be mean, I just like reviews...so keep reviewing and everything will be fine!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Haha...I put that ramen thing on the quotes on my profile. That was hilarious, hope you don't mind. And I really reviewed in the fear that you would put a subduing rosary on me...no, just kidding, but your review made me laugh. And in defense of Roy, he wasn't really being an ass, he just used to be one.

**Asake: **Yeah, I've had a lot of fun with creating this different kind of Royai relationship. I'm glad you like it!

**tracyCoder: **I was getting into the story too when that girl popped up on the couch...I had to make myself turn it into a cliffie, but I'm pretty sure it'll be resolved in the next few chapters, one way or another.

**Caren: **I didn't get fifteen reviews, but I updated anyway. Thanks for your review!

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **I hope you're not as mad at Roy anymore. Riza got her revenge. Mwahahaha.

**swimmer4life1390: **Yes, don't be lazy, review! That girl in Roy's house got pretty scared, didn't she...I hope you're happy with the revenge we got on her (maniacal laugh).

**whitmerhottie: **Thanks for your review, hope you liked the new chapter!

**wolf00rakuen: **Yeah, Roy's still in trouble! Poor Havoc...

**The Fluffy Queen: **Thanks for your review! I had to rate my EdxWin story M because I put in one very short lemon at the end of the chapter, which isn't really that bad in case you wanted to read it. I'm thinking of taking it out because I don't think I did a very good job of writing it...I'll let you know it I do. And also, I LOVE your penname. That's simply awesome.

**ChibiRaccoon: **Please don't hurt me! Here's your chapter, as quickly as I could possibly write it! Yeah, I surprised myself writing that one part in Loving a Dog of the Military, and I'm thinking of taking it out because it made me extremely uncomfortable to write it...I'm only 15 so it also made me feel a little guilty (blushes), but I'm pretty sure I'll take it out. One of the reasons I made Roy look so bad in that last chapter was because I was mad (and still am mad) at a very close male friend of mine...I hope you didn't hurt anybody else in my place. jk Thanks for your review!

**So remember, 10 more reviews, and then I'll update to let you know what happens to poor Havoc...REVIEW NOW!**

--brynn--


	5. Making Amends

**Chapter 5**

By: Brynn Parker (who has decided to name this chapter...and does not own Full Metal Alchemist, just for the record)

----

Havoc trembled as he heard his doom stomping up the steps. He almost started crying when he heard the door swing open, and he really did when three terrifying words echoed through the apartment.

"WHERE IS HE!"

It seemed as if his life was flashing before his eyes...from the earliest thing he could remember: the first time he ever put a cigarette in his mouth, to joining the military, to trying to get a date with Armstrong's sister... 'Hey, that really did suck...' he thought, 'Wait a minute...why am I thinking about this...I AM ABOUT TO DIE!'

"Oh, so you're jealous, huh?" That was Hawkeye's voice. She wasn't trying to explain anything? Did she want Havoc to die!

Mustang simply screamed a little more and then Havoc heard footsteps coming towards his hiding place. He suddenly realized that the closet in Hawkeye's bedroom probably wasn't very clever...he looked around and, seeing a pile of clothes in the corner, quickly began to cover up with them.

----

When Roy opened the door with a look of pure rage on his face and started screaming at Riza, she completely forgot about Havoc's predicament and proceeded to push him farther over the edge. She was so angry...

Roy stormed away and started looking around, "HAVOC!" he yelled, looking under the bed and then walking back into the living room, "HAVOC!"

Riza followed him around, sighing, but almost started laughing when he finally opened the door to the closet Havoc was in.

The blonde guy was sitting there, covered in Riza's clothing. Roy, however, didn't think this was funny, and pulled Havoc out of the closet by the front of his shirt after pulling a white glove out of his pocket and preparing to snap his fingers.

Riza chose this moment to burst out laughing. Roy looked at her strangely and Havoc turned towards her with a tears building up in the corner of his eyes. "Roy..." she said, gasping for breath, "Put him down..."

Roy dropped the man and Havoc scurried to safety behind the couch. "What's so funny..." Roy snarled.

She swallowed and finished her laughter, grinning at the man that she had just played for a complete fool, "I told you Havoc was here to make you jealous," she said simply, shrugging.

Roy's eyes widened and he looked over at the man that had nearly been toasted just a few seconds ago. Havoc grinned nervously over the side of the couch. "So you're saying...but...why is he here?"

"Uh, can I go now?" Havoc whimpered. Riza and Roy both glared over at him and he shut up quickly.

"He offered to give me a ride home and I thought he'd found out about you and me...so I took him up here and to tell him what would happen if he told."

Roy took her hands and pressed his lips to hers, then held her to him, putting his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry..." he said.

Riza sighed, thinking of seeing that girl in his house, "This isn't over you know," she said, glaring up at him, "Who was that girl in your house?"

"I haven't seen her for years, I swear," Roy said, "She was an old girlfriend of mine...I still don't really know why she was at the house."

Riza kissed him again, "Then I should be the one saying sorry. I overreacted."

"We both did," Roy said firmly, "Is that fair?"

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him again, but Havoc cleared his throat nervously. "Uh..." he stuttered, "I r-really think I should g-go b-before you...uh..."

Riza turned towards him. "You promise you won't tell a single soul about us, not a word to anyone?"

Havoc nodded, and Riza tossed him the keys. He scrambled up from behind the couch and ran out the door as the couple started kissing more passionately.

He wiped his forehead as he got into the car, getting his breath back and slowing his heart, "This has got to be the weirdest night of my life..." he groaned, putting another cigarette in his mouth, "And I can't even tell anyone..."

----

Roy pushed Riza against the wall, requesting entrance to her mouth. She let him in and their tongues fought once again.

She pushed him away, and he simply stared at her as she sighed sadly. "It's going to be hard to start back where we left off," she said.

"Why?" he asked, "I thought we'd worked this out..."

"We did," she said, walking into the living room, "I just...don't you feel upset that I didn't trust you? I mean, how are we supposed to be together if...if I could think you were cheating on me and you could think..." she smiled a little, "that I was with Havoc?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her temple. "How? We love each other...don't we?" he whispered in her ear.

She felt like melting into his touch, but she sighed. "Roy?" she turned around, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," he said, "I told you that back at the park..."

"But don't you tell that to every woman you go out with?"

He bent his head, ashamed. It was true...every man knew that there was no better way to get a woman to sleep with them than telling her he loved her. "Yes...but it's real when I tell you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then leaned her head against his, "I trust you," she said, and then kissed him fiercely. "Now let's get back to where we left off."

----

Lilly quickly got into the cab. She didn't know when Mustang was getting back, but she knew she didn't want to be there when he did. "Where you going?" the cab driver asked.

"Central headquarters please," she said. She smiled a little, thinking of the fact that she was on her way to getting the money that she had promised for this stunt.

"Hey Archer," she said from the door, "I got what you asked for...here are your pictures." She threw the photos of Mustang and Hawkeye o the desk. "Now, can I have my money?"

"Hello," a voice said from behind her. A man with long, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail was standing in front of the door, a maniacal grin on his face. "I bet you'd never realized how beautiful the sound of explosions are..."

Lilly spun around, glaring at Archer. "Who is this guy?"

"Kimbley!" Archer said, ignoring her, "Please bring this out on the balcony...and get someone to clean it up later."

"I'd be delighted," Kimbley answered, advancing on the girl.

Lilly didn't even get the chance to scream.

----

Riza stretched as the morning sun poured through the window, and jumped when she saw who's arm was wrapped around her.

Roy looked over at her, raising an eyebrow, "Surprised to see me?"

She laughed, "Just for a minute...it's been a long time."

"Really?" he said, "You seemed so intimidating when we first started dating, like you knew what you were doing."

"No, I did," she said, "I'm just usually a bit more ruthless."

They were silent for a moment, and Roy finally broke the silence. "You know, I might have kept my cool on our other dates, but I was actually really nervous."

"I felt like a little kid," Riza agreed, "When I got home after you took me to that nice restaurant, I came home and I shrieked."

"You shrieked?"

"I did."

Black Hayate jumped up on the bed and rested his head on Riza's stomach, growling softly at Roy. Riza tapped him on the head, "Hayate!" she scolded.

"No, it's alright," Roy said, smiling, "I'm an intruder."

She got up and pulled on a robe, "Well, I'm going to go shower...we've got to go to work."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered. She threw some soap at him from the bathroom and he chuckled. Things were going to be a bit different from now on.

----

**Author's Note: **Yay, new chapter! So what did you think? Havoc was almost toasted there, right? And Lilly...we got our revenge, now didn't we? I didn't think Roy threatening her was enough, so I just blew her up, and expressed how evil I think Archer is at the same time...so there you go! We have our revenge! MWAHAHAHA! On other note, tell me if you think that last part's too mushy...I get that problem a lot, so if it's OK, I need to know.

Just a request: If you like Gundam Wing and you like my other fanfics, I just finished the first chapter of my Gundam Wing fanfic, After the End. It's pretty good, I think...so you should read it. : )

I am so happy with my reviews, I got a ton of them, but that means I can't reply directly to all of them...only a few this time, but I'll mention everybody as well. Thanks so much for your reviews, you're the only thing that keeps me updating!

**tracyCoder: **I feel so special that you ditched your friend to read my fic I feel all special now!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **No, I could never scar Havoc like that (or myself for that matter). Ramen reflex...hahaha...

**whitemerhottie: **I would NEVER kill Havoc. That would just be so sad and there would be no more comic relief!

**swimmer4life1390: **Now I've blown Lilly the bimbo up...mwahahaha...hope you enjoyed

**Ishtly Crockford: **Yay I'm on a c2 now! Thanks!

**The Fluffy Queen: **I'm really glad you read my EdWin fic! I'm not a very zesty person, so you can always expect that if there is a lemon, it won't be bad at all. I just felt like I needed to add one in there...normally I wouldn't have.

**Cain's-Angel14: **We do love Havoc, but it's just too much fun to pick on him.

Also a thanks to my other reviewers: **Asake, shizu-chan, LalaBeta, Black Angel Knight, Frip-Quille, Caren, Haruka's Knight, whitmerhottie, unexpection, Liska-Shiara, wolf00rakuen, Jenny, shipposfoxfire, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, RizaHawkeye268, Arcireza, **and **Inu Tachi lover**. Your concern saved Havoc from a life with no children! Thanks again!

--brynn--


	6. Look After You

**Chapter 6**

By: Brynn Parker (this is the last disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!)

----

Havoc lay in bed for a while, pondering whether or not he should go into work. There had been a powerful alchemist and, more importantly, an extremely temperamental sharpshooter at his throat the night before, and he didn't know if he was ready to go back to work without breaking down in tears the minute they saw him.

He decided to go in anyway.

The minute he walked into the office, he knew something was wrong. Everyone there looked a little on edge, and Mustang and Hawkeye were both gone. He sighed in relief. "So, where are Hawkeye and the colonel?"

"The Fuhrer wanted to see them," Fury answered after a moment of silence, "Rumor has it that some...interesting photos were dropped off in his office last night."

Havoc paled, sitting down at his desk resignedly. Of course they were going to think he'd taken pictures of them, and he knew that if he didn't just stay here, they would hunt him down later anyway. He hadn't done it, of course...but who else could have seen them?

----

"So..." Kimbley murmured, looking out on the balcony where two custodians were scrubbing off the miniscule amount of gore that was left from last night's events. "Why'd you want me to kill the girl?"

"And leave evidence that it was me that alerted the Fuhrer?" Archer asked rhetorically, "Don't you think there are laws against spying on other officers? Or maybe laws against blackmail?"

"You're right..." Kimbley said, "Don't worry, I'm not complaining. It was merely a question. Now I know why you value my..." he laughed, "...set of morals so much. You're another person that would rather take care of things before a situation gets out of control."

Archer smiled a little, "Exactly Kimbley..."

"So what do you think will happen to the good colonel?"

"There will be penalties for what he's done...hopefully he'll be demoted. I hate to say it, but this might not be enough. The girl apparently got a little jealous and didn't finish the job." Archer looked up at the alchemist. "That's why I had you kill her."

----

_An hour earlier..._

Riza pressed a kiss to Roy's lips before opening the door. "You go first," she said, "I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?"

"I love you Riza," he said as he walked out the door.

"Don't let anyone see you!" she scolded, shutting the door behind him and laughing. Black Hayate was still a little perturbed by the previous night's events and was lying down on the couch after a sleepless night of trying to protect Riza (Author's Note: Don't think about that too much). "You might just have to get used to it," she said, raising her eyebrows at the dog.

A few minutes later she walked out the door and got into her car, still smiling. Thinks were just so...right. It seemed perfectly natural to be with Roy, though they technically hadn't been together for more than a week. She wished that it could stay like this forever.

----

"Good morning colonel," the secretary at the front desk said, "Wait a moment please." She finished the phone call she'd been occupied with and shuffled through some papers. "Colonel, the Fuhrer has requested an immediate meeting with you."

Mustang frowned. "Alright...I'll go right up."

"I'll tell him you're on your way," the secretary said as he walked away. This wasn't a good sign.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. "You can go right into his office," the Fuhrer's secretary said. Mustang steeled himself and walked into the room.

"Ah, colonel Mustang," the Fuhrer said, smiling a little but quickly acquiring a very serious expression. "Sit down, please."

Mustang sat down stiffly, gripping the arms of the chair. Even the Fuhrer seemed a little tense, something extremely unusual for the good-natured leader. "Excuse me...what do you need from me, sir?" Mustang asked.

The Fuhrer handed him a folder, his face grim, "Do these pictures mean anything to you?"

Mustang's eyes widened when he saw the pictures: he and Riza, kissing. "Sir...I can explain..."

"Of course you can," the Fuhrer said, cutting him off, "Lieutenant Hawkeye is a beautiful young woman that you've worked with very closely ever since the war in Ishbal. I'm surprised this hadn't happened sooner...but it probably would've been better if it had."

Mustang sat still, pale and uncomfortable. He realized that the pictures must have been taken by Lilly, as it was obviously at his house, but he didn't know who could have hired the girl to follow he and Riza. "Why, sir?" he asked in response the Fuhrer's statement.

"Seeing how close you are to becoming my successor, a scandal like this could ultimately ruin your chances of ever becoming Fuhrer," the older man leaned towards him, "Luckily, I understood that this could happen and am letting you off the hook for now. Just don't let it happen again."

Mustang nodded, at a loss for words. This was good, but it already felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. "Understood sir," he said quietly, standing up and starting to walk away. He turned on his heel though, another question popping into his mind. "Sir, where did you get those pictures?"

"They were on my desk this morning."

"Thank you sir, I'll be going now."

"Good luck colonel."

Mustang's blood boiled as he went through a list of people who could have gotten those pictures and given them to the Fuhrer, but there were so many people that wanted him demoted that it would be impossible to find out exactly who it was. He knew he should be happy - the Fuhrer had just spared him a lot of grief – but now he and Riza couldn't be together. If they were caught again...the results could be catastrophic.

"Good morning colonel," she said, smirking at him as he walked into the office. Havoc glanced up at him, scared, as he sat down at his desk.

"Would the rest of you leave the room," he said stiffly, "Hawkeye and I have a very important matter to discuss that officers of your rank are not allowed to hear."

Havoc stood quickly, the others following after him without question. "Thank you God!" he said under his breath.

"What is it?" she asked seriously when the last of the other officers had left. "I heard you were meeting with the Fuhrer...it's bad, isn't it..."

"Lilly had a camera..." he said through gritted teeth.

Riza frowned, "Who...?"

"The girl that was at my house last night," Roy said, putting his head in his hands, "She had a camera."

Riza looked down at the floor, "So..."

"He's letting us off the hook...but if he catches us again..."

She was silent for a moment, and then briskly stood, "I understand," she said in monotone, walking towards the door.

"I'll still be watching out for you," Roy said hoarsely.

She turned, smiling a little, "And I yours...just like always." She opened the door. "You can come back in now, the colonel has finished telling me the Fuhrer's message."

Roy hid his agonized expression as the rest of the officers filed in.

----

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's sad...but it'll all be resolved (somehow) in THE SEQUEL, which I will write after I've seen the rest of Full Metal Alchemist (and don't you tell me what happens!). It'll be a sequel to this story and Loving a Dog of the Military (which is my EdxWin fic), and this'll have an epilogue too, so...stay tuned!

Also, I've got a Gundam Wing and an Inuyasha fic now too, so you should read them! My Gundam Wing fic is called After the End, and the Inuyasha one is called Breaking Ties. You should read them now. So go and read after you review this!

Here are your replies to reviews! I love you reviewer people, ya'll are so awesome!

**tracyCoder: **Mwahahaha, I have infiltrated your favorites list! Thanks for your continued reviews, I really appreciate it. Oh, and I love Kimbley too, I wasn't trying to insult him or anything...I always love it when he's like, "Ooh, I love the sound of explosions."

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **I hope I explained your question about killing Lilly...just in case, it's because he didn't want there to be someone to blame it on him. I wrote that second part just for you, thanks for mentioning it!

**The Fluffy Queen: **I haven't seen either of those, but I'll look them up. Thanks so much for your review!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Was it really THAT funny? Yay! I almost fell out of my chair when I was writing it, I was just basking in the glory of my amazing writing (just kidding). Thanks for your reviews!

**Zudin: **Yay! I always thank people when they read Loving a Dog of the Military, because it's my favorite and I love it. Thanks for your review!

**whitmerhottie: **There'll be more about Ed in THE SEQUEL, don't worry. He is my favorite character, after all.

**Inu Tachi lover: **You were the only person who reviewed about Havoc hiding under Riza's clothes! That was one of my favorite parts, and I was really surprised that nobody else noticed it...thanks for your review!

**swimmer4life1390: **That little chant was evil...I love it. : )

**Cain's-Angel14: **You don't think Archer looks evil...well, he is REALLY pale, I guess...

**wolf00rakuen: **You helped save Havoc, thanks for your review!

**shipposfoxfire: **My writing keeps on taking unexpected turns, yes it does...I usually don't even know they're going to happen.

**shizu-chan: **Oh no, Archer really screwed this up, didn't he? Mwahahaha...I knew I had some use for those pictures...

**k-elric-13: **I kind of added blackmail...hmm...thanks for the suggestion, I used it (kind of).

**RizaHawkeye268: **Roy would never have killed Havoc, just injured him very badly. But I wasn't going to let that happen, don't worry. And Lilly did deserve to die...I was a little freaked about making her die in such a horrible way, but I feel better about it now. Thanks for your review!

**lucawindmover: **AAH, I'm SOOO sorry! I get tons of reviews on and almost none on MediaMiner, so I keep on neglecting to reply to my other reviews. I'm sorry, thanks for reminding me, REALLY! I've been really happy that you've continuously reviewed my stuff...and when are you going to add a chapter to Moondiver Chronicles, I can't wait!

**Tasogare no Tsubasa: **Nobody cares if you're a new reviewer or not, you are awesome for just reviewing! Thanks!

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, TIME TO REVIEW!**

--brynn--


	7. Distant

**Epilogue: Distant**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Hawkeye sat at the desk uncomfortably. This office in the East was smaller than the office at Central, and she was regretting coming here. Archer continued to give she and Mustang smug looks, antagonizing the Colonel whenever he could.

She expected that Archer had hired Lilly to take the photos.

The phone rang, and Hawkeye answered it. 'This is a secretary's job...' she thought, annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Uh...it's Winry Rockbell, may I speak to..."

"Winry?" Hawkeye asked, surprised. The girl must be calling for Full Metal...damn it, he'd been caught up in Archer's games and left a few days ago. "It's Hawkeye."

"Oh...why are you answering the phone? Wouldn't that be a secretary's job...?"

"Just don't ask," Hawkeye replied, "Winry...are you alright?"

"I really need to talk to Ed, it's really important."

Hawkeye winced again, predicting what the girl needed to talk about...Ed wasn't even here to talk to her. "He's not here right now," Hawkeye said carefully, not mentioning that he was on a dangerous mission to Lior. "Can I pass a message on to him?"

"It's kinda private..." Winry sounded really upset and Hawkeye lowered her voice, trying to comfort her.

"I know, if that's what you're worried about," Hawkeye said in the most comforting tone she could manage.

"Uh...tell him...can you..."

"Winry, tell me, it's alright."

"Can you tell him I'm pregnant?"

Hawkeye winced. If that boy got himself killed, she was going to make sure he went to hell. "Yes," Hawkeye said, "I'll tell him, don't worry about a thing. The colonel and Alphonse and I will keep him safe, you can be sure."

Winry sighed and it seemed to cut Hawkeye. She was so sad. "Thanks," Winry said, and then continued, "And tell him I love him."

Hawkeye bit her lip. "I will," she said, "Goodbye Winry."

"Bye."

----

Hawkeye put down the phone and looked up at Mustang, and then to Havoc and Fury. "Will you two please leave the room for a moment?"

Havoc raised his eyebrows but Hawkeye silenced him with a glare, "That phone call was very important and is only for the ears of the colonel."

Fury immediately rose and walked out of the room and Havoc soon followed, grinning back at Mustang and giving him a thumbs up. Mustang didn't return the smile, but waited until the men were out of the room, then turned towards Hawkeye, "What is it Riza?"

"It's Hawkeye at work, Colonel," she said stiffly.

"Is it about Full Metal?"

"Yes," she mulled over what she should say, "Sort of."

"Well, what is it?"

"Full Metal's too reckless to have the...ahem...new commitment he's got on the way."

Roy put his head in his hands and groaned, "The girl...I knew she would be trouble."

"So you thought that Winry would be pregnant?"

"After him going back and seeing her all the time, and them being so young and reckless...I was stupid to leave him alone. He wouldn't be in Lior right now if I'd have been more responsible and kept an eye on him."

"There was nothing you could do about this, sir," Riza said quietly, "Let's just hope he comes back from this unscathed."

"Let's hope..." Roy scolded himself for letting Ed go. This was just too much.

The best thing in the boy's life, and Roy had allowed him to throw it away.

----

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's sad...I'm sorry! Also sorry I didn't update sooner...I was having writer's block. Anyway, don't worry because it will all be resolved in THE SEQUEL! Here are responses to your reviews...no more to write...sorry...

**tracyCoder: **Roy and Riza can't stay apart, of course! They're meant to be together...but not in this fanfic. Just wait until THE SEQUEL, it's going to be awesome...and about the Fuhrer, he's just crazy in my opinion and does strange things all the time. He also likes Roy in my fanfiction, so that's just the way it is.

**The Fluffy Queen: **So I'm guessing that means you liked it...?

**Inuyashas only Miko: **I don't know if the haunting thing worked, otherwise I would've updated sooner...try harder next time and maybe it'll help me get past my writer's block! I think Havoc recovered in this chapter, you helped save him, you know! Also, seeing your screen name, I was wondering if you might read my Inuyasha fanfiction...it's InuxKag...so...just go read it pleeeeease!

**wolf00rakuen: **I'll save Roy's relationship somehow...I will...or I'll try...it's just that Full Metal Alchemist is kind of a depressing anime and I keep on writing depressing fanfiction even though I try not to!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Sorry...don't know what that means...

**jecruthieflyinghigh: **It will continue! After I've seen the rest of the series...

**shipposfoxfire: **It seems as if I'm not capable of writing happy endings...

**darklover: **Yeah, THE SEQUEL's going to be awesome...sorry, I'm so excited about it that I use all caps every time I talk about it...haha...sorry, I had to blab for a minute there.

**Teen Titans Terminator: **At least I didn't say, the Fuhrer said, you can't even work together anymore mwahahaha...but that would kind of mess up the plot line of the show, so that was impossible...

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **I hope they figure something out too...I hope that I figure something to write to make it better...ah, I'm sure I'll think of something by the end of the series.

**swimmer4life1390: **I'm on your favorites list? YAY! I like being on favorites, it makes me feel so loved and makes me write more...that means you should keep reading and reviewing hehe...thanks for your reviews, hope you liked the last chapter!

**Now review and you'd better not tell me what happens at the end of the series...if you do I won't write THE SEQUEL for a long time...**

--brynn--


End file.
